


Sex Battles

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: 这是一系列由蓄意策划、自慰、勾引而匆忙发动的神圣战争。





	Sex Battles

Loki叩了叩门，“哥哥，”她喊道，“你还没洗完澡吗？”  
“我洗完了，正在——”隔着卫生间的门，传出了Thor模模糊糊的声音，没等他把“擦身体”说完，Loki直接打开了没有上锁的门，施施然走了进来。  
迎面扑来大团大团湿热的水汽，在Loki光裸凉冷的皮肤上细细地凝了一层小水珠，她皱着眉甩了甩头，入目是Thor尴尬地光着身子站在浴缸里的样子，白色浴巾披在他蜜色的、健壮的肩膀上，擦得半干的金色长发胡乱地粘着卷着，下半身还湿漉漉的。  
Thor尴尬地看着Loki，而她却见怪不怪地噗嗤笑了，绿色的眼睛里充满狡黠：“你最好一次性把话说完，这样就不会尴尬。不过现在也没问题。”她走到洗手台边，把手里的东西放在大理石台面上，踮起脚去开壁柜。  
Thor这才发现她拿进来的是什么：一个模样逼真的假阴茎，尺寸相当狰狞，茎身上甚至做了几条突出的青筋。Loki从壁柜里拿出润滑剂，挤了一些在手上，倚着台边翘起屁股，开始把那些亮晶晶的膏状物涂抹在阴道口。她做过全身脱毛，下体干干净净，那圈软软的、艳红色的肉藏在两片紫红色的饱满阴唇里，很快就随着她手指的揉动分泌出透明的液体。她又多挤了一些，顺利地将两根手指伸入进去，慢慢地抽动翻搅。Thor咽了一口口水，稍微别过脸去继续擦拭身体，胯下的孽根却有些不受控制地发热。禽兽，Thor在心里暗啐自己一口，对着自己的妹妹都能勃起，是变态吗？  
但是他实在不能控制自己用余光偷看Loki自慰的样子，她柔软的身体已经吃下了三根手指，微小的的水声伴随着她的开拓时不时响起，她一手撑着洗手台，一头漂亮的黑色长发拢到肩膀前，硕大饱满的胸脯跟着她摇动的身体轻轻地起伏，圆润挺翘的臀部让人忍不住揉捏的欲望。Thor试着把自己的目光从Loki身上拔开，但他失败了，他的呼吸变得急促起来，浴巾围在胯部，前面的帐篷已经越来越大——Thor的尺寸绝对够味，甚至比绝大多数性爱玩具都要雄伟而标准。  
Loki努力地把手指往身体里塞，在阴道里张开，撑起软热的穴道。她敏锐地捕捉到了身后越来越炙热的视线，忍不住在心里偷笑起来。从她十五岁第一次和男人上床开始，她就一直试图把Thor的阴茎放进自己的体内。奈何这个金发的大块头如此正直道德，即便他们并不是亲生兄妹，Thor也始终不愿意真的和Loki进行繁衍意义上的性行为。最过分的一次，仅仅是把他的大家伙放在Loki的双乳间揉搓。Loki用手描摹过Thor的尺寸，绝对比任何一个她睡过的男人都要粗壮，天性喜欢挑战刺激的坏女孩就把和哥哥做爱放进了自己的人生短期目标里。  
事实上，Loki的魅力的确所向披靡，她考上了和Thor一样的学校，只是大她三岁的Thor在大学部，而她在高中部。入学不到两个月，班级里就有忍耐不住的小帅哥提出和她上床，甚至愿意支付她数目不小的费用。当时叛逆又冲动的Loki当然答应了这次约炮，接着就一发不可收拾，高一到高三这段时间，她几乎把整个学校颜值过关、尺寸合格、技术到位的男孩们都睡了一遍，甚至以此给自己赚了不少额外的零花钱，美丽的身体也越发成熟、圆润、性感。“前凸后翘”或许已经不足以形容Loki了，她的身材从头到脚都散发着标致而色情的美，优美修长的四肢，柔韧精瘦的腰肢。尤其是她的乳房和屁股，她并不胖，但是标准型号的校服她根本穿不下，因为那对傲人的胸乳和宽大的蜜桃臀。甚至最大号的女式校服她都扣不上胸前的扣子，而裙子勒紧了臀肉。她的内衣都是专柜定制的尺码，市面上的流通货物实在找不到适合她的大小。Thor曾经陪Loki逛过商场，见过她定制胸衣——她的胸围应该归在那一类呢？站在更衣室外面的Thor脸有点发烫地思考着，他对这种东西的认知极限是F，可是Loki好像不适合G，难道是H吗？  
Thor被自己的想法吓了一跳，搓了搓烧红了的脸。  
作为一个口味标准的直男，他当然不敢夸海口说对自己性感的妹妹一点非分之想都没有，Thor也幻想过揉搓Loki的乳房的手感，虽然后来她真的让他这样做了。但是作为哥哥的道德感总是在他快要失控的关头掐住了他理智的神经，那不是别人，是他的妹妹Loki，虽然没有血缘关系，但是Thor还是不太愿意接受他们的关系里加上一条床伴的标签。即便Loki明确地表达过了想要和Thor做爱的愿望，可Thor觉得自己暂时还迈不过这道坎。  
只是，道德标杆Thor Odinson觉得自己的理智就快要不足以拦住他的本能了。Loki曾经在他面前自慰过，他也曾对着赤裸的、熟睡的妹妹臆想着插入她体内的快感撸出了晨勃，但这会儿他感觉有点不太对了。他的视线已经逃不开，像被强力胶水粘住了一样紧紧地黏在Loki身上，胯下的阴茎已经把浴巾顶起一个庞然的弧度，欲望火烧火燎地游过他全身。Loki绝对是在故意诱惑他的。她结束了扩张，拔出了手指，将手上的水抹在那根假阴茎的头部，准备好的阴道淫靡地开着小口，红艳艳的软肉耷拉着，诉求被巨物填满的渴望，分泌出的液体甚至把她粉嫩的后穴也染得湿漉漉的，在浴室的灯光里闪烁着盈盈的水光。她把双腿再分开一些，拿着那根玩具在自己湿润的阴部来回抹了几圈，接着红肿鼓胀的硅胶头部就对准了穴口，她没用太大力气就塞了进去。慢慢调整角度塞到底以后，她发出一声舒服的叹喟，摸索着开关调到了最高档的震动，再用力往里面推了推，外面只剩下一个底座。Loki终于结束了这项工作，满足地哼了哼，夹紧了屁股扭了扭腰。  
Thor全力克制自己不要直接扑上去拔掉那根假冒的东西把自己塞进去，他可比那根玩意儿还要大一圈，能满满当当地填充Loki的阴道，让她舒服得一次接着一次潮吹。可那是妹妹啊，Thor Odinson！他的脑海里天使和恶魔吵得不可开交，天使无力地反驳着：Loki是你的妹妹！你不能这样做！而恶魔大放厥词：事实上你们没有血缘关系，而且Loki一直都很想和你做爱，是让你的妹妹可怜兮兮地就着一根玩具安慰自己，还是满足她、让她开心？难道你真的对她一点想法都没有吗？难道你不想用力揉弄她的乳房和屁股，操得她下身都是水，只能倒在你怀里尖叫吗？老哥，有种东西叫避孕套！  
Thor觉得自己脑子里有一根神经绷断了。  
Loki很期待，要知道这不过是她和哥哥无数战争里再普通不过的一场回合，能否取胜还是个未知数，毕竟她的直男哥哥凭着道德理智的力量忍了快三年都没有进入过她。这根玩具她特地订了一个略大的型号，兼具震动和发热的功能，花了她好些钱。逼真的硅胶头部几乎顶到了阴道最深处，热热的、硬硬的，最高档的震动让她欲罢不能。但Loki知道，如果Thor的大阴茎能进来，会比这没有生命的玩具更舒爽。那只猛兽筋肉鼓胀，壮硕沉重，有勃勃跳动的生命力，可以有力地碾压过她欲求不满的穴肉，一点不留地满上她的空虚——Loki喜欢做爱，这没什么不好承认的，她酷爱淫穴被进入，欲望被激烈地挞伐，她热爱自己作为女人的身体。她有骄傲的资本。她转过身，屁股靠着台面边缘，微笑着看着Thor直挺挺地杵在浴缸里，健美的身躯随他粗重的呼吸伸展收缩，盯着她的眼睛几乎要跑出眼眶——噢老天，Loki在心里低呼一声。Thor把浴巾解开了，那根傲然众人的巨大阴茎正精神抖擞地站立在他胯间，成熟的肉红色散发着强势的男性魅力，怒张的头部已经吐出了一点前液。完蛋，Loki默默叹息，她爱死这东西了。  
当然，她也有能让Thor兽性大发的本事。她用力吸紧体内的玩具，穴肉被压迫着，诚实地把震动的触感传遍每一处渴望快感的神经。Loki知道自己有多让人着迷，她放松腰身，做出慵懒惬意的姿态，保持住平衡，开始揉动自己的胸脯，触感沉甸甸的、软绵绵的，饱满的乳肉在指间被挤压出不一的弧度。她用上水光波动的眼神，呼唤道：“哥哥…”  
“…嗯。”Thor调整了许久呼吸，才憋出一声回答。  
“我想要你操我。”Loki说。  
这只是第一个试探的回合，她理所当然地认为Thor会拒绝，接下来一系列的交战方案她都已经完整地编排完毕，她甚至曾试图霸王硬上弓，趁Thor喝醉脱了他的裤子把他撸硬，就在她马上就要把Thor的阴茎吃进嘴里的时候，当事人突然惊醒并迅速停止了这件事，最终跑到厕所把自己撸了出来。Loki柔韧性很好，她有信心夹着假阴茎贴在Thor身边，用舞蹈一样的姿态磨蹭他、勾动他，把自己丰盈的胸部按在他壮实的肌肉上，磨蹭涨得发疼的乳头，她可以跪在Thor面前，也许这次他不会拒绝口交——她有许许多多不断挑战Thor底线的方式，她确信自己终有一天可以胜利。  
浴室里氤氲的水汽已经散开大半，热水带来的温度已经逐渐消失。Loki觉得自己浑身躁热，阴道里的玩具尽职尽责地发热震动，让她有些腿软。因为情动挺立起来的乳头颜色粉嫩，像不谙人事的少女，可是她的主人是一个热衷和男人上床的骚货，吃过形形色色的男根，并且想勾引她的哥哥操她，用力进出她的穴道，满足她的饥渴。  
然后，Thor说：“我会的。”  
Loki愣了一下，瞪大了眼睛。  
他用力地、沙哑地重复了一遍：“我会操你，填满你婊子一样欠操的阴道，让你舒服得走不动路，我会操你的，Loki。”  
Loki几乎要不相信自己的耳朵，她处心积虑挑逗了三年，这个道德至上的蠢货终于开窍了？她看向Thor的眼睛，蓝色的、明亮的、怒气冲冲、满含欲望，那里面有无法克制的冲动和野性，她快醉倒了，Thor为她动容，为她爆发的模样一直是Loki的最爱。她松了一口气，像是吐掉了三年以来所有压抑的渴望，柔软的身体彻底松懈了下来。她看着Thor跨出浴缸，用强壮的手臂把她抱进怀中，她的后背紧紧贴着那令人安心的胸膛，勃发的阴茎贴在尾椎骨处，让她期待得浑身战栗。Thor是学校橄榄球队的金牌主力，那双大手粗糙而有力，狠狠地蹂躏Loki的双乳，让她又痛又爽。她放心地把脑袋枕在Thor的肩膀上，任满头黑发凌乱地腻散，配合地小声呻吟，抬起屁股磨蹭身后即将进入她体内的大家伙。  
Thor的手在她身上情色地揉捏抚摸，却用一个哥哥一样的吻落在Loki眉角：“你想在这里做还是去床上？”  
“都可以，你喜欢就行，Thor…”Loki分开腿，让Thor的手摸到她的阴部，他抓住那个露在穴口外面的底座，慢慢地、坚定地把还在震动的假阴茎从她的身体里拔出来，然后恶意地抵住了她的尿道口。Loki毫无节制地叫起来，虽然以前和床伴们玩过各种各样的游戏，但是现在是Thor在亵玩她，这感觉让Loki晕乎乎的，又十分骄傲。她的身体已经好好地打开，随时都可以吞吃Thor的巨大，而Loki知道这次哥哥会好好地满足她。  
Thor拿着性爱玩具在Loki的下体来回滑了几下，又在穴口处浅浅地戳弄，让她不满地叫了出来。最终他关掉了那玩意儿，放在了台面上，双手紧紧把住Loki的双乳，把那对让所有女人都艳羡的宝物搓弄成各种柔软的形状，让Loki紧紧地靠在自己身上。贴在妹妹身上的阴茎硬得发痛，迫切地希望插入一个又软又热的地方，搅弄出腥臊的热液。而亲爱的妹妹在一遍又一遍地呼唤他，喊他哥哥，叫他的名字，声音温柔低哑，充满了对他的渴望和邀请。  
Thor腾出一只手，把阴茎凑到Loki湿润的穴口处，用溢出来的淫液把自己涂湿，然后对准那个张着嘴期待喂食的小口，用力挺了进去。  
他非常雄伟，这一下只塞进去了头部多一点的部分，但是Loki体内湿润柔软的感觉紧紧地挤压着他、吞食着他。Thor没有动，Loki攀着他的手臂，吞咽着口水，期待他的抽插。Thor松开Loki已经被揉红的胸部，安抚地覆上她的脖颈，这是他惯用的哄妹妹的动作，她像只猫一样，被拎住脖子就会安静下来。Loki放松地倚靠在他身上，因为重力的关系，他的阴茎又往里面进了一点。  
“Loki…”Thor突然发现哪里不太对劲，他低声地说，“我没有戴套…。”  
Loki昂起脸，眨着眼睛看他：“没关系，Brother，你肯定舍不得让妹妹怀孕，你会有办法的。”  
Thor觉得有些头痛，这只是他第一次和Loki真正意义上做爱，有点超过了。  
但她说得对，Thor绝对不舍得、也不敢让Loki怀孕，至少不应该是现在。大概只能让她舒服以后在她身上磨蹭着射了，他有点悲哀地想。  
于是他把着Loki的腰，阻止了她自己乱动的动作，让她趴到洗手台上，把屁股翘起来，好让他整个进入。Thor按住她浑圆的臀部，顶开她的腿根，用力进入了一大半。  
Loki完全克制不住自己淫荡的叫声，她用手肘撑在台上，避免身体的重量压在胸部上，迎合着Thor进入的动作，感受那根巨大的凶兽逐渐深入她的身体。这感觉太熟悉也太新奇了，穴肉被撑开，紧贴上进入的异物，用滑腻温热的汁水欢迎他的造访，吮吸他身上炽烈的生机。Thor的确比她吃过的任何一个男人都要大，粗长、硬挺、滚烫，欲望涨满了她体内，迫切地需要激烈的操弄，给饱满的淫欲一个宣泄的道口。  
Thor刚洗过澡的身上又蒙了一层薄汗，他还有五分之一左右的阴茎还在外面，撑开Loki红红的穴肉，希望得到暖热潮湿的抚慰。他低下身子，贴到Loki背上，双手穿过她腋下摸到她的乳头，拉扯揉捏，把两个小肉粒把玩得充血发硬。Loki的腰身轻轻颤抖着，主动地含着他的阴茎摆动。Thor舔舔她的耳廓：“还好吗？”  
“嗯，很舒服，动一动，哥哥。”Loki用撒娇似的嗓音催促他，亲昵地蹭蹭他的侧脸。  
“我还有一点没进去…”Thor有点难堪，他不想让Loki疼痛。  
“可以进来，我能吃下。”Loki稍微使劲向后靠去。  
Thor一咬牙，握住Loki的腰整个挺了进去。  
她发出一声断了音的尖叫，整个人一软，被Thor用力捞住，绿眼睛里一层朦朦胧胧的水雾看上去很是委屈。Loki大口呼吸着，被Thor捏住下巴掰过脸接吻。  
校园里风传Thor的吻技很好，充足的肺活量让他足以把一个姑娘吻得晕头转向脑子浆糊，而Loki体会到了。他的风格一直都霸道强势，亲吻中也不例外，但他适时地留给Loki换气的机会，始终吻得难舍难分。被开发到最深处的阴穴本有些撕裂的疼，在逐渐的适应过后，敏感点被挤压、体内被撑满的快感逐渐回归，让她难以自禁地流出粘稠的淫水。Thor的身材非常健硕，绝对会是那种让人安心的男朋友，相当高的肌肉指数让他的体温也相对偏高，温暖的触感拢抱着Loki。她晕乎乎的，直到Thor开始缓慢地抽动胯部，她才反应过来，主动地摆动身体开始迎合。  
Thor放开了她的嘴唇：“感觉怎么样？”  
“你真大，哥哥…我觉得你好像顶到子宫了…嗯！”Loki舒展着身体，毫不吝啬赞美之词。Thor节奏缓慢的抽插里突然来了一次大动作的深顶，被电击一样的酥麻感觉瞬间从下腹燎原了全身。只有在被操爽了的时候，这个满口谎话的坏姑娘才会吐露那么一两句真心实意的赞美。  
“想怀我的孩子吗？”他环抱住柔软的妹妹。  
“原来Thor这种直男也会说这样的荤话——…嗯啊，快点，舒服…”  
“嘴硬。”Thor适当地增加了抽插的速度和频率，一点点碾过柔软的阴肉的感觉让他一阵暗爽，“我的老二好吃吗？”  
“好，好吃，哥哥的东西最好吃了。”  
“那想怀我的孩子吗？”他把Loki抱得更紧，埋进她的肩窝呼吸那里香甜的味道。  
“Thor，你是不是打开了什么开关…”Loki听到了下体发出的水声，Thor的胯部越来越用力地撞击在她的屁股上，带动那根美味的大家伙进入她的阴道。她觉得脸上烫了几分。  
“想吗？”  
“如果我说…不呢…”  
“这谎话一点都不走心。”Thor笑了，胸腔里发出呼噜呼噜的振动。他把阴茎抽出到只留一个头部在Loki穴内，再狠力操了进去。  
“啊！…啊嗯，呜，想…”Loki妥协了，她太喜欢Thor进入她的感觉了。天不怕地不怕的坏女孩知道自己和哥哥没有血缘，就算真的怀孕了，她也并不担心。从小在父亲的冷漠里长大的孩子并不畏惧伤害和诋毁。  
Thor终于结束了毫无头绪的逼问，专心致志地耕耘起Loki的身体。肉体击打声和咕叽咕叽的水声规律地起伏，那种奇异的饱胀和酥麻的快乐像蚂蚁一般啃啮了Loki所有敏感的神经，深处被硬物不断冲击的钝感，还有空洞被巨物殷实抽插的满足都让她快要化成一滩水。Loki觉得自己好像真的被顶到了子宫，Thor的每一下进攻都快速、准确、狠辣，冲击着她所有渴望交合的欲求，把她脑子里所有胜利的喜悦都生生操出去，只留下永不满足的被使用被操弄的需求。她在呻吟尖叫，淫水长流，被自己的哥哥压在洗手台上用力地交媾，她身体柔软，肌肤芬芳，含着哥哥的阴茎，像个婊子一样说想要怀他的孩子。  
Loki潮吹了。  
她突然发出破了音的呜咽，身体细细地发颤，从深处喷涌出一股热液流到了Thor正在抽动的性器上。她的身体多情而敏感，面对着征讨三年而终于夺来的宝物，毫无保留地释放着自己的爱慕。Thor也发现了，他的蓝眼睛惊喜地亮了起来，更加使劲地往Loki穴内抽送，把泥泞的软肉操得充血发红：“你潮吹了，Loki…”  
“因为很舒服…啊嗯，啊，用力，用力顶我，Thor，哥哥…啊啊…”Loki下意识地随口呢喃，被Thor再次开始玩弄乳头的动作抽走了嘴硬的力气，淫叫着向后摆动臀部接合他的撞击。Thor再次加快了速度，炙热粗重的呼吸也变得不稳定，深入亲密的性爱让双方都舒爽得神智昏聩。在Loki第二次尖叫着潮吹以后，Thor咬牙深顶了一次，拔出来在Loki的臀缝里磨蹭几个来回，射了出来。  
Loki大获全胜。  
只是她赢了这场战争，也输掉了整片战场。Thor亲亲她的脸颊，抚摸她的身体让她放松下来。她喘着气，整理了一下完全混乱的黑发，转过身来靠在洗手台上休息，顺手抹掉了屁股上沾着的Thor的精液，放进嘴里舔了舔。然后Thor又吻了她，这次的吻平静而绵长，Loki扶住Thor的肩膀，张开腿允许Thor把两根手指伸入她还无法闭合的阴道中轻轻地搅动放松，充满水液的穴道在手指的翻弄间冒出清晰的水声。  
“感觉怎么样？”他们结束了这个吻后，Loki从台上下来，重心腻到Thor怀里，下体仍然含着他的手指。  
“…嗯，也许我是该早一点试试和你做爱。…”Thor反而有点不好意思了，他毛发旺盛的俊脸上浮现出一点羞愧尴尬的神情，把手从Loki体内拿出来，把香软的妹妹搂在怀里。  
“那样你也不用总是担心我和野男人上床了，”Loki抬头和他对视，吹了一声口哨，“你的阴茎比他们棒太多了，要是你早点操我，我肯定天天回家缠着你。”  
“我是你哥哥呀…”Thor有点哭笑不得。  
“我是领养的。”  
这句话在Loki身世暴露的那段日子里一直是她挂在嘴边的自嘲，她眼里狠毒又落寞的神情让Thor颇有些揪心。现在反而变成了Loki和他做爱的理直气壮的理由，Thor咂了咂嘴，心里有点说不出的感觉。Loki走出阴影了吗？还是只是把那件事情压在心里？  
然而夜晚才刚刚开始，这是一场旷日持久的战争决出胜负的重大日子，交战双方想出的庆祝方法显然是亲密的身体交流。Loki的脸上仍然晕着一片可爱的红色，阴道口仍然潮湿，渴望爱抚。而Thor一直在大口喘气，半软的阴茎大有再度起立的趋势。  
“我们去床上…？”Loki发声询问，接着Thor就把她横抱起来，从洗手间出去，进入宽敞的卧房。Odin和Frigga给他们两个在学校附近租了一套大房，给了兄妹两个足够的生活空间和自由。  
他们纠缠着倒在柔软的床铺上，Loki迫不及待地用双腿圈住Thor的身体，把自己湿淋淋的水蹭在他身上，顾不上黏在脸上的黑发盯着他满脸坏笑。而Thor无奈地按住了妹妹，从最底下一层床头柜里翻出了避孕套。他算是见识了Loki永无止境的性欲，换做一般的男人也许真的无法忍受。可Thor姓Odinson，意味着他几乎在任何事情上都超过普通男人一截，包括能力和欲望。  
“你拿了什么口味的？我猜猜，草莓味？毕竟符合你的少女气质。”  
Loki拿过一个靠枕舒舒服服地躺着，双腿大敞，露着湿润绵软的阴部，用挑衅的笑容盯着Thor。即将大四的青年对自己妹妹的言论感到一种好笑的无可奈何，也不知道到底谁才是张腿挨操浑身怀春的少女，但是他又硬了，这不容置喙。身材完美的硬汉只好把自己傲然的巨根用那层薄薄的橡胶裹起来，再挤进Loki腿间，把一双结实修长的腿扛到肩膀上，再次进入了她。  
这一次显得顺利很多，适应了Thor的大小，Loki没怎么喊疼就把他全部吃进体内，在抽插逐渐走上频率后开始舒爽地呻吟。Thor俯下身把Loki一边的乳头含入嘴中，像吃奶一样吮吸舔咬，另一边用手揉捏。Loki的胸乳圆鼓饱满，Thor控制不住自己幻想她怀孕后涨奶的模样，到那时候Loki肯定又要定制几件更大的胸衣，来兜住她饱满的乳房。想到以后会有一个孩子，甚至另一个男人揉弄Loki的胸乳，吮吸里面涨出的奶汁，Thor竟然有些无法控制自己的嫉妒，胯下的顶弄更加用力，像要把阴囊也一并塞进她体内似的，惹得Loki尖叫起来。  
“轻点…！噢天啊，啊，嗯啊…Thor你要操烂我吗…”她被撞得颠簸，只能搂住Thor的肩背让自己不要被操进床头，“啊啊，你为什么，这么大…嗯，呜…”  
“为了操你。”Thor没经过脑子就脱口而出了这句话，语气的狠厉和情色一时间让他也反应不过来，愣了一下，而Loki的反应更诚实——她再次高潮了，穴内喷吐出了液体，在泥泞不堪的交合处又添了一份糜烂。Loki快爽上天了，这简直是世纪性的巨大成功，她不仅勾引了她正直的直男哥哥Thor操她，还疑似挖掘出了这个光明神内心色情狂的一面，而对方的巨大阴茎正埋在她体内，为她所有，为她使用。Loki毫不怀疑自己的魅力能让Thor继续沉沦，她还有满腔淫欲没有泄用，在肉体交合的同时他们能精神共通，她也能从自己的阴道、乳头、唇齿，随便什么地方把自己的欲念附着在Thor光辉的骨骼上。还有什么能比折断一根道德标杆，玷污一尊黄金神像更让坏蛋更兴奋呢？  
她拼命吸紧下体，用紧致和火热让Thor疯狂，野兽一样的冲撞后男人的精液填满了避孕套。Thor喘着粗气把Loki的腿放下来，刚刚释放的半软阴茎继续塞在湿软的穴道里浅浅地挪动，延缓高潮的余韵。Loki软软地躺着，她的顶峰总是来势汹汹，像洪水一样席卷全身。Thor慢慢退出来，把橡胶套子取下来后打了个结丢进垃圾桶，躺回Loki身边，抱住她抚摸她的身体，帮她舒解欲望。Loki很喜欢Thor这样做，那双有力的大手摸过的地方会留下一层轻薄的热度，揉搓胸部的手法轻柔而情色。他还会用手指伸入阴道，安抚意味地按揉，缓解被粗硕的巨大进犯过后的僵硬。  
“吃出来什么味道的套了吗？”Thor把手指收回来，轻咬了一口Loki的肩膀。  
“没有味道。”她一捋头发，挑眉说。  
“哇哦，真厉害。”Thor故作惊讶，“要不接着我换个味道给你尝尝？”  
“和你上床的女人不会被你吓跑吗？”  
“我只对你这样，好吧。”  
“看来我是哥哥的色情开关。”Loki笑了一声，抓着Thor的手放到胸乳上，对方识趣地揉弄起来，“我说过你早晚会上我的床。”  
“行吧，小女巫，你的预言说准了。”  
Loki愉悦地哼了两声，在Thor的怀抱里动来动去，有意无意地蹭动那个暂时休整的大家伙，被Thor一把按住了屁股：“还要？”他发出一个危险的问句。  
“想试试你还能不能硬起来。”女孩的调笑声甜美又放荡，Thor的手已经滑进她腿间，抚摸圆软的阴唇，薄汗覆盖的暖热手掌触感厚实安心。  
“我们可以继续你的战争。”他伏在妹妹耳边温柔地、火热地吐息。  
“是我们的战争，谁输谁赢还不一定呢。”坏女孩捧起哥哥的脸，像一个爱人一样亲吻了他。


End file.
